<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snow Queen of Ahtohallan by Zinzabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113953">The Snow Queen of Ahtohallan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzabee/pseuds/Zinzabee'>Zinzabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Magic, Rescue Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzabee/pseuds/Zinzabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as the Fifth Spirit had once brought Elsa great joy, but now, Elsa is struggling to cope with the reality of her situation. Even with good intentions, sometimes we make bad choices. Will Elsa be able to rectify hers? Or will the story of Arendelle's beloved magical snow queen end with her as the villain she once feared she'd become? </p><p> </p><p>A short story based around the idea of Elsa becoming The Snow Queen from the original Hans Christian Anderson fairytale. With a bit of a twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Began with Two Siblings...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you begin reading, I have some disclaimers; </p><p>1.) Anna, Kristoff, and Sven will not be featured in this story. It takes place in the far future where Elsa has outlived everyone but Olaf and the other snowmen she created. </p><p>2.) This is my attempt to combine the original fairytale with the Disney version, but I am taking my own liberties since this is just a little fanfic. If certain details don't match up exactly with either version, that's either a personal choice or because I just lacked the research. Feel free to fill in the blanks where necessary and use your own imagination. That's part of the fun! </p><p>3.)  There's gonna be a lot of talk about Elsa's PTSD, coping with loss of loved ones, death, mortality, and anxieties about the future. Reader discretion is advised for certain parts, but I'll be putting a warning before those select chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been close to 80 years since Anna’s passing. Elsa wasn’t one hundred percent sure of it, as the passage of time had long since stopped affecting her, but that was the closest number she could reason. </p><p>As the fifth spirit, the bridge between two worlds, Elsa had come to live in Ahtohallan, deep within the giant glacier. Within the frozen river, she found relief from her grieving and loneliness by watching all of her wonderful memories together with her family. Anna and Kristoff had many children, and so Elsa adored the nieces and nephews like her own. Her time with the Northuldra people also brought her great joy, as she lost many of those friends to time, too. </p><p>She couldn’t remember when she'd last left Ahtohallan. Facing a world that continued to move and grow without her seemed silly, she had convinced herself. </p><p>That world was indeed growing and changing. South of the great glacier, beyond the Northulda territories and the North Mountain, Arendelle still stood strong. Anna and Kristoff’s great grandchildren were now preparing to rule the kingdom soon. And the citizens of the kingdom were happy and content. </p><p>At least most of them were. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>“Kai! Kai! Wake up!” A girl called, slamming a big, fluffy pillow down on her twin brother. </p><p>He kicked at his blankets and shoved the pillow off, jolted out of his peaceful sleep and looking very frazzled. His sister laughed and ran to get her shoes on the other side of the room. </p><p>“It’s the start of the winter holiday, today! Hurry or we’ll be late for the start of the festivities in Arendelle!” She cried gleefully. She slipped on her shoes and fixed up her hair in the mirror, making sure her braids were neat and her dress was free of wrinkles. Her hazel eyes shined as the morning sun peeked through the window of the bedroom. </p><p>Kai groaned and flopped back into his bed. “All the more reason to let me sleep in for once, Gerdie.” He mumbled. “I have to get up early every other day of the year for chores.” </p><p>The girl pouted her lip and turned on him. “Yes, but today it’s not for chores. It’s for getting to the city to celebrate and have fun! Mother already has breakfast ready. You don’t want to miss that, do you?” </p><p>She grabbed the bottom of his blanket and yanked it off him. He gave a shout and glared at her. “You’re so insufferable!” he yelled, only half-meaning it. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he whipped his own pillow right in her face. They laughed and began to tussle when their father stepped into the room. </p><p>“Kai! Gerda! Are you dressed yet?” </p><p>“I am!” Gerda chirped, jumping up to present her lovely new dress with an elegant curtsy. Their grandmother had worked all autumn on sewing it together for her. It was beautiful shades of blue with touches of red and silver in the embroidery. Her hay-blond hair appeared soft gold in the sunlight. </p><p>“Beautiful!” He smiled, giving her a gentle kiss to the forehead. Their father then turned to Kai, who was just now crawling out of bed. He frowned. </p><p>“You had better be ready when I call for you next, young man.” He warned, gesturing to the matching suit hung on the wall across from his bed. Kai sighed. He was always being paired up with his sister for things. They always wore matching clothes and colors since they were babies. Everyone else loved it, even Gerdie, but Kai was getting older now and wanted to express his own style. He knew it would hurt his sister’s feelings, and his grandmother’s. She had worked so long on the outfits. </p><p>Reluctantly, he changed and came down for breakfast. His mother attempted to brush his hair out neatly, despite his protests. </p><p>“You’re thirteen years old now, Kai. You’re not a child anymore, you’re a young man.” She explained to him tenderly. <i>A young man should be able to pick out his own clothes,</i> he thought. </p><p>Once breakfast was cleaned up and the family was ready to go, they headed out on their cart, along the road with many other families from the nearby towns. Everyone was headed into the city of Arendelle for the ringing of the holiday bell and the start of the holiday festivities. Gerda and Kai had relatives in Arendelle who would house them for a week during that time. </p><p>It was nice to not have to worry about working the shop every day and all the chores, but the twins were the youngest of the cousins, and got babied by most everyone. It was not fun for Kai. He sat quietly in the back of the cart with his mother, while Gerda and their father sat up front singing holiday melodies off tune to pass the time. Snow drifted down from the clouded sky above, ever so slowly and calmly. </p><p>“Keep an eye out for the Snow Queen.” his mother whispered. </p><p>“Who?” he asked, taken out from his thoughts. She smiled. </p><p>“The Snow Queen. I’ve told you that story before, haven’t I?” she asked. Kai pulled his jacket tighter. </p><p>“I think maybe grandmother did once or twice.” he shrugged. </p><p>“The Snow Queen was once a princess of Arendelle.” She went on. The two up front growing quiet as she continued, “She was beautiful, graceful, and mysterious. Her father was Arendelle’s king, and her mother, the queen, was of the Northuldra families. She was born with the gifts of ice and snow, and used them to rescue our people from a deadly curse.” </p><p>“I thought it was an enchanted forest she saved?” Gerda turned around to interrupt. </p><p>“No, she went off to live in the enchanted forest after she broke the curse.” Kai corrected her. He blushed a little at showing off his knowledge of a children’s fairytale. </p><p>“For a long time, she would come back to visit Arendelle and her royal family.” Their mother went on, “But as years went by she started coming less and less. Now, many years later, she can only be seen in the wintertime when the snow is falling. She rides a majestic white horse, keeping watch over the people in case of a bad storm.”</p><p>“I always envisioned her with a big fur coat!” Gerda chimed. “With glittering shoes made of ice, and snowflakes tangled in her hair.” </p><p>“No one has actually seen her since my grandfather was a boy. If she was human, I doubt she would have lived long enough to still be around.” Their father added, carefully steering them on course. “But there are rumors that her ghost haunts the old ice castle on the North Mountain.” </p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. He’d never heard of an ice castle on the North Mountain. That was just part of the story. Her getting old and passing away made more sense. Even people with magic powers can’t live forever. </p><p>“I bet we could find that old ice castle!” Gerda exclaimed excitedly. The adults chuckled. </p><p>“Perhaps when you’re older you can go look for it.” Their mother humored her. </p><p>“We’ll go together, Kai.” She looked back at him with that sparkle in her eye. The one that always spelled trouble in the near future. She’d probably want to go search for it once they got back from the holidays, and he’d have to play the voice of reason to talk her out of it. She’d go anyway, and then he’d get in trouble because he’s the responsible one between them and blah blah blah. </p><p>He didn’t respond to her, choosing to turn and look out to the woods around them. It was quiet and peaceful out here in the snow-covered forest. He wished his own life could be this tranquil. </p><p>Gerda didn’t think much of Kai’s lack of enthusiasm. She took it for him still being cranky that they had to get up early on a day off. And yet…</p><p>As she turned back around to face the horses at the front of the cart, something in her heart ached. Her brother had been showing little signs of change here and there. He wasn’t as fun or adventurous as he used to be. Nowadays he was becoming very boring and detached. She briefly wondered why. </p><p>But only briefly, for a few moments later, the sight of Arendelle could be seen on the horizon, and all her worries flew away with the winter wind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Escape from the Storm Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa sat in the large room at the center of Ahtohallan deep in thought. Her blue eyes studied the ground in front of her, strategically compiling her next move. Slowly, she reached her hand forward, and pushed a piece across the game board.</p>
<p>“Another of your men has fallen to my army.” she playfully teased, taking the piece off the board. </p>
<p>Olaf gave a small gasp of horror. “I did NOT see that coming!” he gawked. </p>
<p>Between them sat a board game of Hnefatafl, one of Elsa’s favorites. This time around she was playing as the invaders on the outside, and Olaf was the king and his guard. The pieces were white and blue, in the shapes of flat pieces of ice. The white ones bore Elsa’s snowflake, while the blue ones bore the Arendelle crest. </p>
<p>Olaf inspected the board pieces and grimaced. “You know, for having played this game six thousand four hundred and seventy three times, I still feel like I don’t quite get how to win.” </p>
<p>Elsa chuckled lightly. “But you’ve won before, Olaf.” She reminded him. Although she left out the part where she had intentionally let him win all those times. </p>
<p>“Yes, but I can never remember how I did it.” He shook his head. “I think I might have to surrender this time.” </p>
<p>“Another win for the Queen of Ahtohallan!” She half-heartedly cheered, rising from her seat. Gracefully, she strode across the room towards the exit. </p>
<p>“Hooray!” the snowman cheered, toddling after her. “So what are we gonna do next?” </p>
<p>Truth be told there wasn’t a lot to do at all. The magical river had been weirdly quiet for a few weeks now. Maybe months? Elsa wasn’t quite sure. Before it had always been happy to show her lots of past events to entertain and interact with. Now the structure was silent, like it was slumbering. </p>
<p>“I was thinking we could go get some fresh air, take a joy ride with Nokk.” she told him, keeping an even pace. Olaf was the only family she had left in all the world now. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of Anna and the days of her youth. It was bittersweet, but she preferred his company to the agonizing loneliness. </p>
<p>“Ooh, we haven’t done that in a while.” Olaf pointed out excitedly. “Maybe this time we can go visit our friends on the mainland.” </p>
<p>Elsa stiffened a bit. She had already told him countless times that everyone they once loved was long gone, but still he acted like things did not change. </p>
<p>This time however, he hopped in front of her stride and gave an innocent smile. “Our NEW friends, I mean, of course.” </p>
<p>“New friends?” She asked, completely thrown. How could Olaf have made new friends when he was here all the—</p>
<p>“Yeah! The ones we haven’t met yet.” </p>
<p>She smiled sadly. She really hadn’t talked to anyone in ages. Olaf was constantly encouraging her to revisit Aredelle, to once more speak to the people and be a part of their lives, but those days were gone. Her life was her in Ahtohallan now. She was a spirit, and she belonged where she could be free. At least that was what she had started telling herself.</p>
<p>They went outside, and Nokk emerged from the water. The sky was dark with a winter storm approaching. </p>
<p>“Oh, look at that!” Elsa pointed out, changing the subject on the snowman. “A snow storm is coming. That will be wonderful to watch.” </p>
<p>While she could summon her own storm at any time, the storms of the natural world were just and great and powerful. Being outside in one gave her a rush. </p>
<p>“All right! Let’s go then!” Olaf cheered. Nokk shook his mane in anticipation, and Elsa lifted her friend up onto his back. The two magical creatures exchanged a glance and a quick wink, signalling the start of their plan. Elsa, oblivious, hopped on the horse and beamed as they rode off across the waves. The wind whipped at her long, white hair and dress, and she inhaled the cold, salty air feeling refreshed. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Elsa, they were headed straight for the fjord in Arendelle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole city was buzzing with holiday cheer and excitement. Colorful decorations and cheerful melodies could be seen and heard around every corner. Shops along the main street were glowing with dazzling displays of food, toys, clothes, and gifts of the season. </p>
<p>Greda was sure that if heaven was real, it would look exactly like this. She twirled around in her dress along the street, laughing with her cousin, Camilla, as they adventured around the block. Kai was with them as well, but he hung back a bit, hands in his pockets, seeming uninterested in anything going on. </p>
<p>“Kai! Kai! Look over here!” Gerdie rush up to a window that was filled with toys. Beautifully carved, hand crafted toys. Soldiers and trains of painted wood, animals and music boxes of moving metals, and dolls of all ages with sweet porcelain faces. Not to mention the fluffiest, softest looking stuffed animals she’d ever seen. </p>
<p>Gerda and Camilla both pressed their noses to the glass with bright eyes, admiring and wishing they, too, could play with them. Kai stoof behind and looked at them, too. </p>
<p>He remembered in years past being gifted fine toys from his grandparents and aunt and uncle. But they were always in a set. Two teddy bears, one with a blue bow and one with a pink bow. A sailboat and a pretty mermaid doll. A small drum and a mini harp. The one year they had both gotten a circus tent with a bunch of smaller character pieces. A lion, an elephant, a trapezist, a clown, and a ringmaster. It had all been fine and well until he and Gerda started fighting over who would be the ringmaster for the rest of the holiday. </p>
<p>But that was how it always was. He and Gerda were twins, and so they had to share everything. Even if he wanted a train, or a bike, or a wooden sword, he would never get it. He had to be thankful for whatever he was given that could also be matched with something given to Gerda. He huffed and looked away. </p>
<p>That was when he noticed a group of kids in the alley across the street having a snowball fight. His eyes lit up. That looked way more fun than just walking around doing nothing but staring in windows. </p>
<p>“Hey, Gerdie, let’s go join those kids over there.” he pointed. The girls turned to see. </p>
<p>“A snowball fight? I’d rather not.” Gerda frowned. “My mittens get soaked and then my fingers will freeze on the way home.” </p>
<p>Camilla agreed. </p>
<p>“Then just take off your gloves. It won’t kill you to make snowballs with your bare hands.” Kai argued, “And then you can put your nice dry gloves on afterwards. Come on!” </p>
<p>He took her hand and started across the street, but she pulled back on him. “Kai, no! I don’t want to get my hands cold at all! You know how much the cold bothers me!” </p>
<p>“Don’t be such a baby, this is boring anyway.” He motioned to the window. She looked shocked. </p>
<p>“Boring? But we always do this evening walk when we first get here. There’s so much to see--” </p>
<p>“It’s the same thing we see every year.” Kai pouted, crossing his arms. “Every year we come out here so you two can gawk at the decorations. Well, I’m going to do something different this year.” </p>
<p>He started on his own across the street but Camilla jumped to stop him. “Wait, Kai! Our parents want us to stay together. You can’t go off on your own.” </p>
<p>“Then sit on the sidelines and wait for me.” He barked back. He was halfway across the street when he felt a hand grab his coat and yank him back. It was Gerda, and she looked very mad. </p>
<p>“What’s with you tonight? Why are you acting so rude all of a sudden?” She demanded to know. Their voices were getting louder, and people were starting to look over. <br/>“I’m not being rude, I just think it would be fun to try something that I want to do for once, instead of what you want to do!” he said, getting up in her face. They were the same age, but thankfully he was an inch or two taller. However, she did not back down. </p>
<p>“That’s fine and well, but your attitude is totally uncalled for! You can’t just boss us around like we’re children or something.” She put her hands on her hips and leaned closer, glaring. He glared back. </p>
<p>“Um, guys?” Camilla’s small, meek voice tried to get their attention, but they were both fired up now. They were drawing a lot of attention, and it made her nervous. </p>
<p>“You’re the one with the attitude problem! ‘Oh no! I can’t get my precious mittens wet!’” He quoted in a mocking tone, “You’re such a diva.” </p>
<p>“Excuse you!” She cried, “Mister sulking around all day and pouting when he doesn’t get his way! YOU’RE the diva here!” </p>
<p>“STOP IT!” Camilla finally burst, and came up between them. “You’re making a big scene over nothing! Let’s just go home!” </p>
<p>Kai looked back behind him at the alley to see that the fight was over and the kids were running off elsewhere. He had missed his one opportunity for fun and to let off some steam. </p>
<p>“Fine. Whatever.” He grumbled and walked off in a huff. The chilly wind started to pick up, but he didn’t button his coat. He felt too hot with anger anyways. Gerda watched him go for a moment in disbelief and a bit of anger of her own. As she and Camilla followed him back to their aunt and uncle’s house, she tried to imagine how her brother could suddenly lash out like this. </p>
<p>She pulled her coat tighter around her as the wind picked up. Above them the sky was darkening with thick clouds. A storm was on its way. The Arendelle flags atop the castle towers thrashed in the wind’s grip. </p>
<p>“Is something going on with him?” Camilla whispered, bringing her thoughts back to the ground. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Gerda sighed, “He seemed irritated and aloof this morning, now that I think about it.” </p>
<p>“Did anything happen recently?” </p>
<p>Snow began to fall with the wind. People began bustling into shops or homes and off the street. Kai kept his brisk pace well ahead of them, but still within eyesight. He was hunched forward with his hands shoved in his pockets. She had never really seen him like this before, and couldn’t think of any events recently to cause such outburst. </p>
<p>“No. Not to my knowledge. I’ll ask him later.” She replied. She just wanted to get back to the house by a warm fire at this point. She really did hate the cold and the weather seemed to be getting worse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was pleasant enough. After some traditional games by the hearth and a homemade feast, Gerda’s mood was bright and cheery once more. She would have forgotten the incident entirely if Kai wasn’t still wearing that soured expression. </p>
<p>Although mother had gotten him to participate in the games, and he’d eaten pretty well (no one could resist Grandmama’s smoked holiday ham or Auntie’s special homemade cassarole) he was still unusually quiet. And when their uncle had complimented their matching outfits that grandmama had made, he just rolled his eyes and walked away. What <i>was</i> the matter with him?</p>
<p>Everyone else was sitting and chatting by the fire in the living room, so Kai headed to the kitchen area. Gerda waited a minute or two before excusing herself to follow. She found him pouring a glass of juice and staring out the window into the storm. </p>
<p>“Can I have a glass, too?” she asked politely, hands behind her back and leaning to the side, trying to get his attention. In the window’s reflection, she saw him glare back at her, and she stepped back. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, he poured another glass and handed it to her without looking her in the eye. She took a few sips and leaned back against the opposite wall. They remained quiet as they listened to the muffled talk and laughter in the other room, and the faint wind and snow whipping around outside. </p>
<p>“Is there something bothering you lately?” She finally asked softly. She held her cup in two hands close to her chest. “Because if there is, you know you can talk to me about it.” </p>
<p>He kept his back to her, and she could no longer see his reflection in the window from her position. He remained quiet. </p>
<p>“I’m not mad about what happened earlier anymore. And I’m sorry you didn’t get to join that snowball fight.” she went on. “We could always go out tomorrow and start one! There’ll be fresh snow in the morning, perfect for making snowballs.” She smiled at the thought, getting excited at the image of it in her head. “We could rally the street kids against the nobles. It would be fun!” </p>
<p>“Would you just drop it?!” Kai barked at her, finally turning to look over his shoulder. Gerda straightened up, not expecting him to react this way. He looked as angry as he did earlier. </p>
<p>Her expression must have conveyed her shock and guilt, because a second later his face softened a bit. Like he regretted yelling. He didn’t want to be mad at his sister, truthfully. None of it was her fault directly. They were just twins, they couldn’t control that. But everyone else around them treated them as if they were just two of the same people, and they weren’t. She seemed totally oblivious to this fact, or maybe she knew and didn’t care. Either way, he could feel his anger boiling over, and it was getting hard to control it. </p>
<p>“Gerdie, this has nothing to do with you, okay? So just leave me alone.” He told her, turning away again. </p>
<p>But Gerda wasn’t one to give up so easily. Especially when seeing someone she loved so distressed. </p>
<p>“Kai, please,” she tried, stepping closer and reaching out. “Talk to me. We can work this out together.” </p>
<p>She gently touched his shoulder, but that only set him off. He whipped around, smacking her hand away. </p>
<p>“I told you to leave me ALONE!” </p>
<p>Glass shattered on the hardwood floor at their feet as Gerda dropped her cup in shock. Juice spilled all over her shoes and the bottom of her dress. The dress grandmother had worked so hard on for weeks. The living room went completely quiet, and the sound of footsteps rushing could be heard a moment later. </p>
<p>“Gerda? Kai?” </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“What was that?” </p>
<p>Kai looked up at his sister and saw the hurt in her expression as she gripped her hand. It was red from how hard he’d hit her. His heart dropped is horror at himself. </p>
<p>“Kai?” she said sadly, as if asking him why he had lashed out.</p>
<p>Why had he lashed out? Why was he so mad? Why did he hurt his beloved sister? Why was he acting this way? He felt a rush of horrible, gut-wrenching guilt twist his stomach. </p>
<p>Before the adults could enter the room, he bolted for the door and jumped out into the freezing cold night. No jacket, not boots, and the door slamming shut on Gerda behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are You Out There? Do You Know Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait a minute. This is…”</p><p>Although the snow was picking up and was decreasing visibility, the lights of the city could still be seen illuminating the houses and streets lining the fjord. And at its center was the glowing windows of the castle. Nokk had brought Elsa and Olaf to Arendelle. </p><p>The queen pulled back on the reins in panic, but the horse did not stop. He only slowed his gallop to a trot, continuing to head straight for the castle. </p><p>“Oh! Look at that!” Olaf said, feigning innocence, “What a strange coincidence that we happen to be in Arendelle now. Why don’t we stop in for a visit while we’re here!” </p><p>She barely heard him. She was too busy taking in the scene, her heart racing. In the years since she’d last been there, Aredelle had expanded far beyond expectation. Even more and larger ships were docked, the architecture was updated and unfamiliar, and the castle itself had been remodeled in some areas. Nothing was the same. This was not her Aredelle and she did not want to see it. </p><p>But Nokk had his own agenda. He fought back against Elsa’s tugging and drew closer to the castle. </p><p>“What’s going on with you?” She cried. “We need to turn back before someone sees us!” </p><p>“Elsa, wait,” Olaf tried, but he was sitting between her and the horse, and their tug-of-war was knocking him around too much. “Let’s pull over and talk this through!” </p><p>She continued to struggle, but had given up as they came to the side of the castle that oversaw the water. Elsa threw aside the reins and sighed in agitation. “I didn’t want to come back here. There’s no reason to anymore.” </p><p>“That’s not true, Elsa.” the little snowman said. He turned around to hug her. “Your family still lives here. Anna’s descendants, remember? Wouldn’t it be nice to meet them?” </p><p>“No, it wouldn’t.” she turned away, but laid a hand around his back. She was torn. She was afraid of seeing Anna or Kristoff in their faces and mannerisms. Or even her mother and father. She was afraid that she’d been gone too long, and her powers would cause them fear. She had no idea what to expect and the unknown was too much. </p><p>Nokk snorted back at her roughly. He’d run all this way to try and help her. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. </p><p>Elsa turned her gaze upward. The windows had a warm, inviting glow to them. She remembered what it felt like to be on the other side of them, on a soft couch, eating delicious food, laughing with loved ones. Could she possibly have that again? </p><p>The snow and wind was picking up, but the familiar whistle of Gale spun around her encouragingly. Before Elsa could protest, she was whisked off her horse and into the air. Gale carried her around the castle, giving her a beautiful view of Arendelle down below. She barely had time to take it in before she was gently lowered onto a small balcony. </p><p>Elsa sucked in a breath. She knew exactly where Gale had taken her. </p><p>The doors were made of glass panelling, with thick curtains draped inside. However, they were parted well enough that Elsa was illuminated with light from within. The sound of children’s laughter echoed from inside. </p><p>With slow, warry steps, she made her way across the balcony to the side of the door and peeked inside. </p><p>There were three of them. The eldest was a boy, about twelve years old, with tousled blonde hair and freckles all over his face. The other two appeared to be twins, a boy and girl, with that familiar red hair and big, joyful smiles. She guessed them to be closer to eight or nine. </p><p>“WAAAHHH!” the twin boy roared, jumping up on an ottoman. “I am the giant that lives in this cave. You’ll never get my treasure!” </p><p>“Come, Lady Isabelle!” the older boy called, wielding a pillow for a shield and an old walking cane for a sword. “We shall defeat this beast and the treasure will be our!” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll use my magic powers to put him to sleep!” the girl cried triumphantly, taking a stance. </p><p>Elsa felt her heart skip a beat for a second. She leaned in closer to the window. Isabelle pushed her hands forward and made a sound like magic sprinkling noises, but nothing actually came out. All the same, her twin brother fell back on a soft chair and pretended to sleep. The snow queen relaxed her shoulders. </p><p>“Let’s sneak around to get the treasure.” Isabelle whispered. Her and the older brother began to tip toe around the chair, but the boy suddenly jumped up onto them. </p><p>“The sleeping spell wore off!!” He cried gleefully, tacking his brother to the ground. Isabelle shrieked and jumped in to help. </p><p>The three of them wrestled around a bit, laughing and calling out battle moves and whatnot. It was such a fun sight to watch. Elsa didn’t even notice herself start to smile. She put her hand up to the window longingly. She remembered all the fun she had like that with Anna. And watching the same joy with her nieces and nephews, and Anna’s grandchildren. It was good to know that the castle was still the happy place she remembered, even after all this time. </p><p>She was too lost in thought to notice at first, but the laughter suddenly stopped. The playing stopped. She blinked and refocused her attention. </p><p>All three of them had paused and were staring at her with wide, enchanted eyes. </p><p>Elsa pulled her hand back from the window and gasped. She had been caught! What should she do? Should she try to come in? Wave at them? Run away? She didn’t know. She just stood there for a moment looking back at them. </p><p>Very slowly, the older boy stood up. He squinted a little, as if not quite believing what he saw. He took a step closer, and a single word left his lips.</p><p>“Elsa?” </p><p>A loud bang from the nearby door being shoved open frightened the queen and sent her scrambling away. She headed for the edge of the balcony, calling for Gale. Behind her, the boy unlatched the glass door and was overwhelmed with wind and snow from the blizzard. He only managed to see her standing on the railing one moment, and then the snow and wind took her away. </p><p>“ELSA?? ELSA!!” he called, running out into the raging storm. Before he could get far, a pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him back into the castle. </p><p>“No, wait!” He cried, trying to stop the servant from locking the door. </p><p>“Rudolph! Enough!” A female voice cried. He turned to see his mother, Arendelle’s current queen, standing behind him. She quickly brushed off the snow from his clothes and held his shoulders. </p><p>“What has gotten into you, young man?” she asked, bewildered. “You could catch your death running out into a storm like this!” </p><p>“Mother, I saw her!” He said excitedly, completely unphased by her obvious worry. “I saw the snow queen! The old stories were true! Elsa became a spirit and she was visiting us out on the balcony!” </p><p>The servants glanced back out the window, but his mother didn’t look up at all. “You saw snow, Rudy. You’ve been playing around all day with your brother and sister and now your imagination is seeing things.” </p><p>The twins quickly came to their brother’s aid. </p><p>“It’s true mother! It’s true!” </p><p>“Fredrick and I both saw her, too!” </p><p>The queen straightened herself up and gave them all a warning glare. The three of them went silent. </p><p>“It is late. You three have had enough playtime, now it is time for bed.” She stated. They started to protest, but she ignored them and ordered the servants to escort Isabelle and Fredrick to their room. </p><p>“I must speak with Rudy a bit more, and then I will be over to tuck you in.” She told them as they headed out. The twins left with one last glance to their brother, looking for reassurance. </p><p>As soon as the door closed, the queen rounded on him. </p><p>“Rudolph, I am happy to see you getting along so well with your siblings, but you are older and must set a better example for them.” She scolded, “You will be thirteen soon, a young man of the house. No more of this fairytale nonsense.” </p><p>“But father said that the spirit and the snow queen aren’t fairytales.” Rudy retorted, “He said that Elsa was a real Arendellian princess with magical powers who went to live with the spirits up north. And I saw her tonight with my own eyes!” </p><p>“Your father,” she replied with strain, “has a deep appreciation for our kingdom’s history and folklore. I know the story myself, and I can tell you that none of that actually happened.” </p><p>“How do you know?” he shot back. </p><p>“There is a record of there being a princess born in Arendelle named Elsa, that much is true.” The queen nodded, “But the real story is that she got sick at a young age and was confined to the castle for many years with a disease or illness of some kind. She couldn’t even play with her sister for years. And she ended up dying in her 20s during an expedition north because of her condition. The story was created to give her a happier ending.”  </p><p>Rudolph seemed stunned. He’d never heard this version of the tale before. It made sense and could line up with certain details, but…</p><p>His mother gently touched his face and sighed. “I’m sorry dear, but sometimes there are no happy endings in real life. That’s why we have fairy tales to tell our children and give them hope. But at some point in life we must grow up and accept what is. And the truth is that there is no snow queen or magic spirits out there.”</p><p>Rudolph looked back to the window, hoping to see her again, to prove his mother wrong. But there was nothing but cold, frosty wind and snow lashing against the glass. </p><p>“But I swear I saw someone...I saw something!” he protested. </p><p>“Perhaps you did, but it was not any kind of snow spirit or anything like that. Maybe it was your own reflection in the glass or a trick of the light.” She took him gently by the shoulder and pulled him away. </p><p>“Now come, it’s time to get some sleep. A young prince needs his rest.” </p><p>Rudolph finally pulled his gaze from the window to the floor, pondering his mother’s words. They continued to walk off into the hallways towards the bedrooms. </p><p>Outside on the balcony, Elsa stood hiding in the shadows of the curtains. She had been there the whole time, circling back after seeing the boy come out and call to her. She had been listening to their conversation, and felt frozen to the spot long after they’d gone. </p><p>Her whole life, her whole existence, was deemed a fairytale? </p><p>How many people felt that way? Obviously the queen, but there had to be others. Many others. She’d long outlived the people who knew her in person. All the same, the idea still hurt. The thought that people now walked about believing she didn’t exist. What would happen now if she came out with her powers? This new world full of strange people and strange times was so foreign to her. How could she ever try to come back? She had clearly been gone far too long, and it was her own fault. </p><p>He has balled into fists. Her shoulders tensed. The wind and snow picked up and grew stronger. </p><p>She had done this to herself. </p><p>Anger and sorrow rippled from her body as she ran. She jumped off the balcony and Gale carried her to the ground, but as soon as she landed she kept running. She ran down the side of Arendelle by the docks, gushes of snow-blown wind knocking over everything around her. Barrels, street signs, wagons, crates, anything that wasn’t nailed to the ground. And then it layered everything in a thick frosty snow. </p><p>She came to a wall and took a sharp turn. It led her up a back path to the hill side. There were so many more houses than there used to be. Everything was new and unfamiliar to her. The snow and wind soon became so thick that she couldn’t see where she was going. </p><p>But she kept running. Up the hill to the top where she remembered there being more fields and open grass area. That’s where she had to go. She needed to release this emotion somewhere where she wouldn’t hurt anyone. </p><p>Hard pavement became soft earth. She tried to look around to see but it was hard. At least there were no visible lights nearby. She stumbled back a bit until she collapsed in the snow. Hanging her head, she took a deep breath, and then screamed. </p><p>Particles of ice and snow shot out of her body like a rippling explosion. The magic impaled everything with a shattering force. The side of a barn, the wall of a house, the pasture fence. All of it. </p><p>As soon as she released it all, she gasped for breath through her tears, and the wind went silent. The snow fell more gently. A moment later, she heard the muffled thump of something hitting the snow nearby. </p><p>She lifted her head slightly. Through her blur of tears, Elsa could see the body of a young boy fallen backward in the snow just a couple yards away. And his chest was covered in her sparkling, icy magic. </p><p>Immediately, Elsa’s mind flashed back to her youth. The last time she exploded with this much dread and anger and sorrow. At the ice castle on the north mountain. Where she had impaled her sister, Anna, and caused her a frozen heart. </p><p>The trauma came and overwhelmed her like a tsunami. She frantically stumbled across the snow to get to the boy. She reached him and attempted to use her powers to pull the shard out. She failed. </p><p>“This can’t be happening!” She screamed. She continued to try, but it wouldn’t budge. A streak of white bloomed across the boy’s hair. Just like Anna. </p><p>A light flashed on in the nearby farmhouse. A man shouted out his window. Elsa’s panic went into overdrive. She scooped the boy up and started to carry him away. She couldn’t let him be found. The people would know and see. She hadn’t done it on purpose, but would they listen to her? She couldn’t know for sure. She just had to take him and figure it out later. </p><p>With the snow not as crazy, she was able to find her way to a stream. She laid the boy against a tree and called for Nokk. When the water horse arrived, Elsa had already used her powers to make a sled, and Gale was lowering the boy into it with her. </p><p>“To the ice palace, Nokk. Hurry!” Elsa cried, hooking him up. She threw an enchantment over him so he could walk on land, and the spirit wasted no time. The snow queen and the boy, Kai, headed north to the mountains.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>